


Bad End

by DOW_maranmomo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fatal Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOW_maranmomo/pseuds/DOW_maranmomo
Summary: Don’t you fretI don’t feel any painA little fall of rainCan hardly hurt me nowYou’re here, that’s all I need to knowAU where my Summoner dies instead of Alfonse





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while listening to les mis at 1 am so.... here’s this

_ Inspired by: Les Miserables- A Little Fall of Rain. _

  
  


_ W-what’s.... happening? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Where am I? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ah, I remember _ _   
_ _   
_ Her mind was fuzzy as she recalled the events leading up to the current moment.   
  
_ “Your time has come, prince of Askr.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hel had caught up with Alfonse, he couldn’t escape death for long.  Dread pooled in his stomach as he prepared to defend himself from the scythe that reflected his fate. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ In a small clearing of forest, he was cornered by death herself. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He was evenly matched, and it was only a matter of time before he was too tired to continue. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Only a matter of time before.... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Alfonse!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He heard his name being called in the distance, was that?.... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Alfonse, hold on a bit longer! I’m coming for you!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Jademarie _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Knocked to the ground, panic set in. it was too dangerous for her to be near Hel. He couldn’t let her try to protect him. Alfonse attempted to pull himself up with his sword, to keep fighting, keep going. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ But he was too late _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ She came running in a blur of white and gold, toward him _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alfonse was distracted, and didn’t see Hel raise her scythe. In the corner of his eye he saw his demise coming down upon him.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He braced himself for the slicing pain to rip through him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But it never came. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “A...Al-“ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Instead, In front of the kneeling prince stood Jademarie, arms outstretched, legs shaking. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “j-JADEMARIE!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When she fell, it was almost in slow motion. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Disbelief. Rage. Sorrow. Agony. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She collapsed, and he rushed to cradle her; never before had she looked so fragile to him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A long, deep, cruel gash tore a line across her torso from her chest to her hip; her iconic white cloak stained red. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hel raised a brow _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What an interesting turn of events.... I suppose I will kill you another day.... Prince of Askr...” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes.... that’s right... I’m....” _ _   
_ __   
  
  
“Jade, Jademarie please, stay awake for me!”   
  
“I’m dying...”   
  
Coughing up blood, she smiled weakly.    
  
“You... you’re alright... that’s good...”   
  
“Jademarie, wh- what- why did-“ he stammered, tears welling in his eyes.    
  
“Shhh...” she pressed her hand to his cheek. “I- I’m alright-ack!“ more blood emerged from her mouth as she spoke.

 

“I’ve had worse... I just need to sleep it off-“  
  
Alfonse knew she downplayed her plights all the time, but to do so even now broke his heart.  
  
“Don’t! Don’t say that, I need you- we _all_ need you... I’ll call for help and-“  
  
“No! No need... for that... I just... need you here.... I don’t feel any pain... I just...I just need you beside me..” her breathing was growing labored, her wound bleeding ever more.   
“I’m happy... because you’re alright... and you’re right here...”   
  
“Jademarie...”   
  
Even now, slowly bleeding out in his arms, he was still her main priority.  
  
“Don’t look so sad... you’ll make me sad too...” she coughed out a broken attempt of a laugh, wiping away his tears with cold, trembling hands.  
  
“It was supposed to be me! I shouldn’t have let this happen! I should’ve-“ Alfonse began to sob holding her closer.  
  
“Shhhhh.....” She hushed him once more. “Don’t blame yourself, this was my... decision... you need to keep going... even if I-“  
  
“No! Don’t say it, we’ll go back home, we’ll heal you, we’ll-“  
  
“Alfonse...” Jademarie halted him softly.  
  
He went silent. There was no use in denial. She was growing colder by the second, there wasn’t long until...  
  
“I’m glad... I met you Alfonse... and I’m glad that I’m here, in your arms... you’re so warm... and I’m sleepy...”  
  
“I’m... I’m right here... it’ll be alright...” he didn’t want to lie, but for her sake...  
  
“I’m so cold, Alfonse.... and it’s so dark....I’m so tired...”  
  
He held her tighter, as if trying to keep her soul inside her body just a while longer.  
  
“I... Ive got you.... I’ll keep you warm.”  
  
“Can... can I fall asleep here? While you hold me?”  
  
“Of course” he bit back more sobs  
  
  
“Goodnight... I.... I love....”  
  
Her eyes closed, her body fell limp, and the bleeding stopped.  
  
“Jade?....” he shook her, checked her pulse.  
  
Nothing  
  
“Jademarie?..” he whispered.....“I love you too...”  
  
  
A cry was heard from the forest as the rest of the army searched for the prince and the summoner.  
  
And they knew immediately 

  
The light had died that day.


End file.
